My Demon Brother
by elleran1969
Summary: What would the brothers be like if Cas had not gotten Dean out of hell for a couple of more months? Chap 1 is a bit harsh but keep reading to find the real boys.Getting a bit sexy. Complete now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Let's Just have fun with it

"Come on Sammy lets go," Dean called out to his brother as he wiped his blade.

"Coming Dean just finishing off this one." With that Sam raised a hand and blasted the vampire to pieces. With a smirk at the puddle of flesh and bone Sam walked into the room where Dean was impatiently waiting.

"Done are we? Just take your time after all not like I haven't got anything better to do." Dean was practically snarling with impatience.

Sam smiled placidly at him he knew his brother hated waiting and always wanted to get to the next job, he also knew that just giving him a smile would annoy him more than anything he could say. And annoying Dean well it was just so much fun.

"Wipe off the dopey look man and get to the car would you." Dean stomped out heading for the impala.

Sam headed after him feeling a little smug the job had gone well and he had gotten a rise out of Dean it was all win win as far as he was concerned.

"Where next Gigantor?" Dean asked as Sam entered the car.

"Nothing on the radar Dean how about we go have some fun." Sam replied.

"Yeaah ok I could do with some R & R." Dean chuckled lightly and pulled away heading for the nearest town.

Sam sighed softly and leaned back he loved to hear his brother laugh and he knew it meant they would have a good time before they went looking for the next supernatural thing to hunt.

Arriving in town they headed straight for the best hotel, things had definitely changed from the old days. As they checked in Sam looked around checking out the auras of those in the lobby, a family pretty boring, mum and kid's soft pale rainbow auras. Oh but Daddy now there was a stain in him a dark brown becoming black just around his chest to groin.

He nudged Dean, Dean looked over and nodded grinning wickedly at Sam this was gonna be so much fun.

The bar that night was pretty quiet just a few guests Sam and Dean walked in and Sam was happy to note that good old dark Daddy was there having a drink on his own he headed over towards the man checking him out. He looked to be in his early forties, silver streaked dark hair, about 6ft 2 with a strong face and pronounced jaw line his blue eyes were quite startling pretty handsome sort of guy, who looked like he was used to getting his own way.

Dean followed Sam and they sat at the bar just near daddy dearest who was drinking top shelf scotch hmm so he has money too thought Sam, which was also obvious by the cut of his suit.

Dean had looked him up and down and was smirking Sam smiled too, oh boy this really did look like a good one. Dean got up to order a drink and as he did he spoke softly to the target, the man responded and soon they were having a conversation as Dean waited for their drinks.

Dean had turned on the Winchester charm and when he came back to the table he had the info they needed.

"Well tall, dark and deadly over there is called David Gamble and he works for BHP he's all the way from England and missing his stomping grounds it seems." Dean filled Sam in.

"Good work Dean any clues on what else he's into?" Sam asked.

"Well he did ask if there were any good cathouses around here, I told him we were just visiting and he should ask the concierge those guys usually have the goods." The brothers grinned at one another, oh this guy got more and more tasty.

As David got up to leave at around 10.30 the boys quickly finished their drinks and discretely followed him. As he got into the elevator they stepped inside Dean smiled at him David grinned back and leaned against the wall.

"So Dean are you going out too?" David asked.

"Yeah David this is my brother Sam we thought we'd have a night out, where are you going?" Dean replied.

"Oh little spot the barman told me about around the corner, should be fun." He gave a smirk the darkness in his aura was darkening Sam noticed.

As the three of them left the lift David headed to his car and the boys got in the impala and followed him. At the first stop sign Sam waved his hand at David's' car, the car chugged for a moment and then stopped. David managed to pull it over to the side as he pulled on the hood to have a look Dean stepped up.

"Hey man you ok?" he asked concern seemingly dripping from his tongue.

"I don't know what happened it just stopped doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it." Dean peered in as Sam came up behind David and grabbed his arms.

"What the fuck?" yelled David as he struggled Dean hit him in the stomach Sam cuffed him and gagged his mouth.

They threw him into the impala's backseat Dean tying his legs together and dropping a blanket over the top of him.

"Well that was easy." Dean laughed.

"Ok where was that warehouse again?" Sam asked.

"Just there drive in the back." Dean replied.

Getting to the warehouse Dean untied David's legs and pointing his magnum at him got them all into the building.

Sam and Dean joked as Dean set David onto a chair cuffing his ankles to the legs of the chair, David had tried to struggle but Sam held the gun on him the whole time and the look on his face had kicked right into David's survival centre.

"Ok now Davey boy time for you to tell us a story, we want to know all the nasty details." Dean was looking straight in David's eyes as he held a sharp and evil looking knife in his hand spinning it slowly.

TBC

One year earlier

_Ok this plot bunny is actually a wererabbit and had me by the throat I know I should be working on Monkey Dean story and I am as well but this just kept kickin'. To find out what is wrong with the boys wait for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_One Year Earlier_

_Chapter 2_

"For thirty years I refused him Sam told to shove it where the sun shines, but then I just couldn't do it any more and I got down off that rack. And I did it, I sliced and cut those souls men, women I didn't care and Sammy the worst thing, is I enjoyed it. I was glad to get a bit of payback glad it wasn't me, for the first ten years though it made me sick I hated myself. But then it changed I just didn't care any more it made me happy that I could do it so well."

Dean was shaking a little as he spoke but that was the only emotion he showed, Sam was wincing as he listened hearing the pain his brother had suffered for him was breaking his heart.

"And that's it Sammy thirty years being tortured, thirty years doing the torture and then Cas pulling me out. So if you're wondering if I'm alright then no I'm not, there's a darkness I can feel that I just can't pull out, and I'm not even really sure if I want to." Dean spoke softly.

Sam shuddered a little at that they had both changed so much he knew that in the past they probably would have hunted things like themselves.

Dean leaned back against his car he had forgotten how much he had loved that car in the sixty years he had spent in hell, but he remembered now and was glad to have that bit of his life be the same, well once he had gotten rid of Sam's douchey ipod jack.

"Dean it wasn't your fault you held out longer than anyone else would, what about me, I couldn't even be without you for a month before I started to bottom out. And now the damn demon blood has me, if it wasn't for you helping me get more when I need it I think I'd be dead or insane by now." Sam could feel the need for more blood growing as he talked about it he really needed to get it off his mind he had only fed the day before.

"Hey Sammy I understand, who am I to judge you after what I've done and you need it, so I take care of you that will never change." Dean replied looking at his brother earnestly.

"I know Dean, I know." Sam didn't need to say it Dean would always be there for him and he was so grateful to have him back even if he wasn't the same man.

Afterall Sam was different too, much stronger, more powerful, but needy as well like an addict he had to get his blood fix regularly, that damned bitch Ruby had really done a number on him. He was glad Dean had killed her as soon as he found out who she was. Dean really hated demons these days and Sam had not bothered to try too hard to stop him from ganking Ruby.

A few weeks later Sam and Dean were in another dingy motel when Cas had appeared.

"Please Dean you are the only one who can help us with Alastair, his will is strong we have arrived at an impasse." Cas pleaded with Dean.

"Cas I'm warning you if I do this you won't like what I could become, I just think it's a bad idea." Dean replied almost angrily.

"Dean I am so sorry and I know we should not ask this of you, but we need to know who is killing my brothers and sisters and you are our best hope." Cas turned the full wattage of those shining blue eyes on Dean.

Dean had become fond of the angel and was grateful to him for pulling him out of the pit, oh what the hell he wouldn't really mind catching up with Alastair.

"Alright Cas I'll do it." Dean sounded resigned and Castiel felt a pang of guilt.

"Right then I am coming too." Sam grabbed his bag and knife.

"Sorry Sam but it is just Dean we need." With that Cas took Deans shoulder and relocated them both to the abandoned building where they were holding the demon torturer Alastair.

Dean took his time working on Alastair using every gruesome trick he could think of but Alastair refused to crack, Dean was starting to think he did not know who was killing angels.

Then Alastair did tell him a truth but not the one he wanted to hear.

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell as he breaks so shall it break."

Deans face fell he could tell Alastair was telling the truth and he felt sickened to his core that he had done this, he had started the whole fucking apocalypse goddamnit, Alastair was going to pay.

He reached for his knife as Alastair continued to torment him he came to a conclusion about what he had to do.

"I don't think you are lying but even if the demons do win you won't be there to see it." Spinning around he planned to plunge the demon killing blade deep into Alastairs black heart. But the demon was no longer restrained.

"You should talk to someone about your plumbing." He smirked before smashing Dean to the ground.

He pummelled Dean into a bloody pulp until Castiel flung open the door of the room, Cas threw the knife at Alastair but it missed anything vital. The demon managed to pull it out and the two entities began to battle, Cas had been weakened by his heavenly disobedience and attachment to the Winchesters and Alastair even tortured and bloody was able to overpower him.

As the demon began to speak the words of the spell that would send the angel back to heaven, Dean leapt at him with the little strength he had left in his broken body.

Alastair swung at him sending his body skittering across the room impaling him on a dull metal water pip coming from the wall. Dean slumped forward blood pouring from his mouth, at that moment Sam burst into the room took in the scene and gave a roar of rage and sorrow.

"Die you demon son of a bitch!" he screamed as he used the all the power at his disposal from months of drinking demon blood to turn Alastair into a quivering mess of flesh and blood. He squeezed ever tighter feeling the demons soul consumed by his will as it wilted and died.

He turned and rushed to his brother, "Dean, Dean are you with me Dean? Oh god no Dean please don't leave me again." Dean had fallen forward his body dropping off the pipe blood had gushed from his mouth and the hole in his chest, with injuries all over him he barely looked better than Alastair.

"No Dean no, Cas help me help him please hurry." Sam moaned the first words and yelled out the rest to the angel kneeling on the floor. As he spoke Cas rose over to Dean and laid his hands on him healing the injuries that covered the hunter.

Sam began to gently shake his brother Castiel spoke, "I am sorry Sam it is too late, Dean has died and has most likely returned to hell." Cas was speaking softly taking a small step back from the raging giant beside him.

But at Cas's words Sam had practically folded in on himself, "Dean Dean please big brother I need you don't leave me please." He begged the corpse that he was gently cradling in his arms tears dripping down his face.

Ooh cliffhanger evilness guess it will be one more chapter to find out exactly what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Changes_

Cas sat with Sam as he held onto his brothers body shaking with anguish and pain, all the angel had been able to do was heal the body's injuries he could not return its departed soul.

Sam had risen after about fifteen minutes and headed towards Alastairs body he bent down dragged up the broken neck and began to suck the blood out of it.

Cas wept he knew he could not stop Sam from this abomination, he had allowed the younger Winchester to lose his brother once again and there was no going back. Sam drank from the most powerful demon he had ever killed and felt his body begin to change as all that evil, all that malice surged into him.

He felt stronger than ever as the black blood surged through his veins, he wanted revenge on all of them, demons and angels everything that had led to the death of his brother, his Dean, not theirs his.

His eyes began to darken as he gathered his power he turned towards Castiel he knew he may not be able to kill the angel but he could smash his vessel to pieces.

Just as raised his hand a surge of black smoke blew into the room swirled around and entered the body of his brother, Deans corpse coughed and sat up. Sam turned ready to destroy whatever demon had dared enter his brothers body, he let out a blood curdling cry of anger as he began to twist.

"Sammy wait it's me Dean." The body yelled at him seeking to get through his berserker rage.

"What! You are not Dean you're a goddamned demon!" Sam yelled but stayed his hand.

"It is me Sam, it's taken me months but I've come back I got out of hell, I promised you Sammy I'd never leave you again, I'd look after you forever." The things expressions looked like Dean but Sam wasn't taking any chances he kept his hand raised.

"If you are Dean what happened? Why are you a demon?" Sam asked angrily.

"Oh Sam, I was already halfway there, all that time in hell torturing I was already turning and then when I sliced up Alastair and he killed me sending me back downstairs. Well that did it,I turned became one of them just ask Cas he'll know if it's really me." The demon indicated towards the angel who was looking horrified at the whole scene.

"Well Cas is it Dean or not?" Sam demanded.

"This will hurt." Castiel said to the thing in Deans body he then proceeded to shove his hand and arm inside it's chest. The creature groaned and gave out a small cry as the angel withdrew.

"Oh Jeez Cas don't do that again will you." The creature begged.

"Sam I am sorry but yes this demon really is Dean, you must destroy him." Cas intoned slowly.

"Dean you came back." Sam grabbed his brother and embraced him demon or not Dean was Dean.

"Always Sammy you know you need your big brother to keep you outta trouble." Dean said hugging Sam hard.

"Sam this is no longer Dean it is a demon you must obliterate him." Cas spoke warily but clearly.

"No Cas, never! I'd die before I hurt him, understand." Sam had not yet let go of Dean as he scowled menacingly at the angel. Dean pulled away patting Sam's shoulder and looked over at Castiel.

"Look Cas I know you think this is terrible but I have had a few months to get used to it, and it's gonna be ok I can control it, I'm still me. I still care about you, I still want to stop the damn apocalypse and I'm going to with or without your help." Dean looked pleadingly at his friend.

Castiel did not know what to think this changed so many things the vessel was scarred now, Michael could never take it. The demon had sounded sincere but it was a demon and he had been trained to fight them for millennia.

"I must think about this." Cas replied and disappeared.

"Damn angels." Sam whispered before turning back to Dean.

"Come on Dean let's get out of here." Sam grabbed the knife and headed out he knew his brother was a demon and he just didn't care. Why was that? What had happened to him when he drank from Alastair? He knew something more was going on his body felt strange, he just had to get away from here he decided.

The brothers got into their car and drove away from what had happened here all that death and pain and change, to try and find something familiar and safe again.

I know the chapter titles are crappy and this one is a bit short but I had to get it out there before going to bed. Please review they really help the wererabbit is still kicking.


	4. Chapter 4

Lillililith

Chapter 4

Back at the motel the boys sat Sam was still feeling the shocking affects of Dean dying _again,_ and himself taking in Alastair's blood. Dean was rubbing his forehead, what the hell were they gonna do now he felt the blackness within him, he had to fight the urges that he could feel piling up inside.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked with concern for his brother snapping him out of his own shock.

"Yeah Sammy I just need to rest I think, it was hard getting out of hell I had to do some stuff it… it wasn't pleasant you know." Dean replied shaking himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"No not yet, maybe later." Dean responded with another shake.

"Well I have got one question for you, how did you get back in your body with the demon ward tattoo?" Sam was genuinely surprised by that.

"Yeah that was one of the things I had to find out, turns out it doesn't work if the demonic soul trying to get in actually belongs to the body, lucky for me or I would have had to find someone else to jump." Dean spoke matter of factly.

Sam shivered a little thinking of his brother possessing someone else was bringing it all home, Dean really was a demon this was bad real bad.

After getting a few hours of their usual piss poor tormented sleep they rose to try and work out what to do with the rest of their damned lives.

"Dean we still need to stop Lilith from freeing Lucifer, now that you are… you know, maybe that can help us." Sam suggested.

Dean thought about it for a moment he had learnt a few demonic tricks in the few months he had spent in hell. He concentrated on feeling where other demons were, he knew there were ways demons could block this, but Lilith being so powerful would not fear an attack by another demon.

He could feel pockets of demons all around but then something big a huge surge of dark power, that had to be her he had the bitch!

"Sammy I got her! She's in Chicago come on let's get her." Dean had jumped up and started packing.

"Ok Chicago here we come." Sam grinned it felt good to be doing something proactive at last.

The fight was nasty, dirty and demonic, Lilith was powerful as the first of Lucifers pets she was a true alpha. But the Winchesters they were something new Sam was Lucifer's vessel Dean had been Michael's.

And Lilith still could not damage Sam with her mind powers, but she was strong and fought hard, she managed to hurt Dean's soul at one time sending his mind reeling back to hell.

"Dean, Dean what did you do him you bitch?" Sam screamed.

"Oh now Sam he's just having a little visit with some old friends, don't you love me any more?" Lilith's pretty little girl face pouted at him.

"That's it you're done." He began to squeeze her soul at first Lilith laughed in his face.

"Is that all you've got Sam." She egged him on.

Sam concentrated harder tapping into every reserve he watched as Lilith began to falter, she opened her mouth to escape but he clamped down hard she wasn't getting out.

Her body began to thrash as she screamed and cursed, her words gradually changing from English to her original ancient Hebrew. Sam felt like his brain was splitting in two as the blood began to drip from his nose, Lilith finally stopped struggling and her body felt broken to the floor.

Sam fell to his knees and then crashed unconscious to the ground, Dean had managed to pull his mind back from hell as Sam destroyed Lilith. He rose and headed towards Sam, he staggered away half dragging his brothers limp, blood soaked body.

"Come on Sammy wake up please, please Sam, I don't know what to do! Dammit Cas help me." He begged tears pouring down his face, he knew that the angel may just decide to destroy him but he had to do it for Sam.

With a flutter Castiel appeared Dean turned amazed that the angel had actually come, and even in his agonised haze he realised something was different about him.

Not looking at Dean Castiel simply reached out and touched Sam who began to cough, as Dean grabbed and hugged him he prepared himself for whatever Cas was planning to do to him. He knew as a demon that Cas should send him straight back to hell so he was unprepared for what happened next.

"Well done Dean, Sam you have stopped the Apocalypse Lucifer cannot rise, Lilith's death was the last seal but it had to be at the right time in the right place. Now the door is closed forever thanks to the two of you." Castiel actually smiled at them.

"Dean we did we stopped it all." Sam sighed contentedly for once they had something work out how it should, maybe they weren't cursed afterall.

"Yeah Sammy we did. Now Cas you gonna zap me back to hell or what?" Dean asked startling and horrifying Sam.

"What! No Cas don't Dean deserves to stay, please." Sam was the one begging now.

"No Dean I am not going to send you to hell we are grateful for what you have done, all of heaven is rejoicing. I have been reinstated as a full angel at my previous level of grace and all is forgiven, we are sparing you both hell, but you must know if you begin to behave like the demons that you have become we **will** send you to hell." Cas spoke clearly to both brothers.

"Sam's not a demon Cas only me." Dean responded quickly.

"No I am sorry Dean but the amount of power needed to destroy Lilith did momentarily kill Sam and when I brought him back his soul was as black as yours. He is a demon now the process began when Ruby first introduced him to the demon blood is now complete." Cas was speaking softly now.

"He's right Dean I can feel it, can't you?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head denying what he had been feeling for the last few minutes that there were no humans in the room only an angel and two demons. He did not want this he could not bear the thought that his brother was now like himself, a thing of pure evil that should be destroyed.

Sam looked at Dean who had his head bowed he knew exactly what was going through his brothers head the horror and self loathing, he had to say something fast or he might lose him again

"It's ok Dean we can be together watch out for each other same as always, we'll keep hunting that will keep our impulses under control. We can do this Dean you and me just like before, please Dean I need you."

Sam had brought out the big guns with appealing to Dean's need to protect him and he smiled inwardly as he saw his brother's head come up and shoulders straighten. Dean would be ok Sam would make sure of it, he never knew how often Sam had manipulated him like this to keep him going. And Sam would keep doing it as long as he had to, to keep his brother, his best friend alive and kicking ass.

_**So that's it they are both demons now oooh what mischief will they get up to, time to revisit chapter one methinks. Down bad werebunny sit good boy oww don't bite! Ok I'll keep going soon I promise.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chap 5**_

_**The Road Home**_

It had been a month since the boys had managed to stop the apocalypse, but unfortunately had also both been turned into full on black souled demons. At first Dean was filled with guilt that he had not been able to protect Sam from the same fate as himself, but as the weeks went by the guilt had begun to lessen.

Sam still seemed to be pretty much himself and now that he was a demon he did not need to drink demon blood any more, which was a major plus.

And he was strong, stronger than any demon they had ever met he was able to use his power to defeat any other demon that came near them. They had hunted down a number demons and Sam was able to destroy up to four at a time, often saving the people they had been possessing.

Dean usually kept the rest busy with his demon charged fighting skills, and was even able to rip the souls out and send them back to hell on occasion. He tore their heads off whenever he came upon a demon possessing a dead body, with those still living he waited for Sam.

Both of them had found while they could say the demonic incantations any that involved invoking God had become excruciatingly painful. So that meant they could not exorcise other demons the way they had previously.

"There he is Dean get him." Sam shouted as Dean sprang up and shot at the man beast as it tried to spring away.

Dean's bullet penetrated the werewolf's chest and he fell panting to the ground, Sam watched a little sadly as the thing turned back into a fully human man.

"What's happenin' I I can't …" As his eyes glazed over Dean felt a surge of pleasure at the death of another ravening beast.

"Poor guy." Sam spoke softly, Dean was startled.

"Yeah I guess." He said as he began to drag the body towards the trunk of the impala.

Dean was feeling a bit bewildered why did Sam care about the wolf or maybe he should be thinking why didn't he care. He knew that werewolves could not help themselves and he probably should feel sorry for it but he just didn't.

He thought about as they drove and realised he had been less feeling lately, he still cared about the innocent but all the supes he just wanted to kill them and be done.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked

"Hmm yeah I think so not sure really." Dean replied hesitantly, he was a bit worried, but if he spoke to his brother he might end up having a Samantha moment.

"What is it bro, are you upset about that poor guy?" Sam inquired gently.

"No not all, that's the problem do you think I should be?" Dean looked askance at Sam.

"Well I don't know maybe, after all the he didn't ask to be bitten, didn't even know what was happening to him. So yeah I think we should feel a bit bad for him you know." Sam responded thoughtfully.

"Yeah true I just don't though." Dean sounded a bit lost.

"Well Dean we are demons and that could be part of being a demon. Do you still care about other people? How about Bobby or me?" Sam had asked the last part softly almost as if he were scared.

"Of course Sammy jeez you know I'll always care about you and Bobby, and I still do worry about innocent people you know, just not the things we hunt." Dean felt disgusted with himself that Sam even had to ask.

"Well you're probably ok then Dean, we'll just keep watch on it and if it gets stronger if you feel like you don't care about regular people as much just let me know. We'll deal with it'll be ok."

"Alright Sam." Dean tried to sound reassured, but what if this was the beginning of just another pile of crap. Thinking that he almost laughed afterall what could be more craptastic than being a demon that hunts other demons, what a joke.

The next day the boys were researching in their hotel room when Sam threw Dean a curveball.

"Hey Dean I think it's time we told Bobby about us." He suggested.

"What! Are you kidding? With Bobby's history he'll try to kill us as soon as he can." Dean practically yelled.

"Look I know it's gonna be bad but I've been thinking, what if we get Cas to vouch for us, Bobby will probably listen to him. I just think it's good for us Dean to try and stay as human as we can." The look Sam gave him reminded Dean of their conversation from the previous day.

"Yeah ok Sam we'll give it a try but only if Cas agrees." Dean replied shortly.

"Great I'll call him." Sam sounded so excited Dean really hoped this was going to work.

Cas did agree and the next day they headed back the five hundred miles to Bobby's yard, on the way they played their music louder than ever. They really did not want to talk or even think about what might happen and their demonic ears seemed to appreciate the raging music completely.

When they got to Bobby's Castiel was already there, they had decided it would be better if he prepared Bobby first.

"Alright Sam, Dean Bobby is ready to see you, but only if I stay." Cas spoke in his usual gruff manner.

"Thanks Cas we appreciate this." Sam replied.

"Oh dammit boys what have you two idjits gotten yourselves into now?" Bobby sounded broken his voice aged.

"Bobby it's still us man really, I swear." Dean replied coming in and trying to move closer to the grizzled old hunter. Bobby took a step back holding up a bottle of holy water and putting his desk between himself and his two pseudo sons.

"How can you say that Dean you're demons for gods sake! I should be exorcising the two of you right now. If I hadn't promised Cas there that I'd hear you out that's exactly what I would be doin'." Bobby replied.

Sam looked at him sadly and sat on the couch hanging his head forlornly, while Dean clenched his fists and took a step back.

"Bobby I'm sorry we came if you want us to leave we will." Sam said softly with a small sigh.

"No Sam! Listen Bobby we need you, you're right we are demons but we're trying really hard to stay as human as we can. And you, you're one of the things that keep us human, help us, watch us keep on us. And if we start to go bad stop us or let Cas know, whatever you have to do but please Bobby give us a chance." Dean begged.

Bobby looked at them Sam body scrunched up the way he did whenever he was hurt Dean using anger to hide all that pain. They looked like his boys and acted like them, but demons he knew were great con artists.

Ah what the hell he thought, he loved them too much to turn his back on them even now, he stepped around the desk and grabbed Dean in a quick hug. He felt the boy stiffen and then relax accepting his gesture, Sam looked up and grinned like the sun coming up, Bobby grinned back at him. Castiel took that moment to flutter from the room.

"Damn angels." Dean said as the sudden departure had startled him, but he took it as a sign that Cas felt all would be well.

"Alright then so what do you two black eyed sons of bitches want for breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chap 6_

_Treehouse of Horror_

"Come on Dean you might as well show me now rather than when we're in the middle of somethin' nasty." Bobby said to the young man.

"Ah Bobby are you sure?" he asked pensively.

"Yes I'm sure you damn idjit or I wouldn't ask would I." Bobby replied tersely.

So Dean turned to face his mentor and surrogate father and allowed the darkness to rise turning his eyes from their normal hazel to a startling black. Bobby hissed holding in his breathe sharply for a moment before relaxing, Dean felt himself almost sag with relief at Bobby's acceptance.

"Right ok now I know what to expect, and what about you Sam?" He turned facing the denim clad giant behind him.

"Well Bobby I'm a bit different from Dean, but just try to remember I'm still me." Sam spoke as reassuringly as he could.

Then he too let the demon take over, his eyes turned but instead of black they were a deep dark green with flecks of yellow gold.

"Whoa now that's interesting." Bobby moved closed staring at the colour, Sam stood very still he did not want to come across as a threat in any way.

"What does this mean Sam are you more demon or less." Bobby asked backing off.

"Oh he's more Bobby, he's superjuiced stronger than any other demon we've met." Dean replied a little proudly.

"Well good I guess, and now what do you two plan on doing from here on?"Bobby asked.

"We want to keep hunting Bobby, there's still plenty of bad stuff out there we'd like to get to work, you got any jobs for us?" Dean responded.

"Sure I got a few things happening, there's a problem in Springfield Missouri there's been some real nasty killings there. Young women badly mutilated four so far all from the same school and year, not sure if it's something supernatural or not but it's probably worth checking out."

Bobby was hoping they would take the job he would not mind a few days to get used to the whole demon thing.

"Sure Bobby we'll handle it, how far is it from here?" Sam asked sensing from Bobby's quick response that he would not mind some alone time.

"It's about nine to ten hours away so why don't you go first thing in the morning." Bobby suggested.

"Good that gives me some time to work on my baby make sure she's purring." Dean smiled and headed outside.

Bobby gave a tight grin well demon or not some things never changed with that boy, Sam got up and followed grabbing a couple of beers on the way out, that hadn't changed either.

The next morning they headed out for Springfield Dean giving all the obligatory Simpsons jokes on the way, Sam actually pretended to sleep at one point just to get him to shut up.

"Well here we are Millhouse, do do do doodoo do do doo doo do do." He sang happily he did love a pop culture reference or two.

Sam rolled his eyes, "oh god" he sighed internally and then winced as thinking of the deities name gave him a small twinge of pain.

He wondered briefly about blasting Dean, just a bit maybe a small shock of energy would do, it would be good for him he thought virtuously, before sinking back into the seat.

"Right Sam first stop food and a beer, let's see if they have a Moe's."Dean said as they finished checking in.

There was no Moe's but there was a Jimm's which was pleasant with good food and plenty to drink, Sam sat tapping on his laptop while Dean had a whisky or three. Being demons really helped with the alcohol processing although it had gotten pretty expensive to get drunk these days.

"Ok Dean here all four girls knew each other, in fact they were all cheerleaders and the obits say they were friends. I think we should start with the families and then find some of the other girls from the squad." Sam looked up at Dean who had a rapturous expression on his face.

"Cheerleaders Sammy, maybe we are in heaven and this is our reward." Dean grinned at him.

"Yeah right Dean, just remember that we are here to save the cheerleaders not hit on them." Sam replied.

Dean nodded, "Hey you know me bro professional all the way." Dean's eyes glinted wickedly as he spoke.

"How about you handle the parents and I'll visit the girls then we can move a bit faster." Dean suggested hopefully.

"Ok sure first thing in the morning but check in with the local cops first will you? I wouldn't mind a bit of rest tonight." Sam said yawning, they had not been sure if they needed to sleep as demons, but they soon found that although they required less sleep they still needed some.

The next day they began their investigation in earnest, when they met up that evening both had nothing to report on what may be causing the deaths.

"I got nothin' Sam they seem to be nice girls, all really upset, and the police are keeping an eye on them. The four that died were friends and there are two more who were especially close to them, I think we should keep an eye on them." Dean relayed.

"Right have you got their addresses?"

"Sure do Sammy here's the brunette for you Demi Santiago and I'll take the redhead Jennifer Anders." As he spoke he handed the girls addresses and photos to Sam who perused them carefully.

Dean dropped Sam off nearby the Prescott home and headed over to the Anders when he received a call.

"Yeah Sammy what is it? Miss me already kiddo?" Dean asked playfully.

"Dean just get back here will you the parents have gone out and your girl is here all dressed up I think they are going out." Sam replied tersely.

They followed as the girls left and entered what looked like a pretty big party an eighteenth from the happy birthday signs around the place.

"Well Sam looks like we are going to a party tonight, hope there's a keg." Dean said happily.

"Let's just find the girls ok." Sam replied.

The girls were not too hard to spot, Jennifer's auburn hair stood out next to Demi's black tresses. The girls were polar opposites in looks Demi's skin was tanned and her eyes and hair dark, Jennifer was light skinned with just a few pale freckles on her nose, her eyes bright blue, both were very fit looking, Demi looked about 5 "5 while Jennifer was slightly taller.

Sam took in both girls appreciatively, no wonder Dean had been so keen on this stakeout, he did admit privately to himself that Demi was very much his type, and Jennifer was Dean's in that she was a female and alive.

Sam and Dean headed towards the girls who recognised Dean from earlier.

" Agent Neill what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked

"Well Miss Anders my partner Agent Keitel and I are here to keep an eye on you and Miss Santiago." Dean replied cockily.

Sam thought about the names Dean had given for a moment before realising what the subliminal message was oh boy, that was really funny Dean good one. Dean smirked at him knowing when Sam rolled his eyes that he had gotten the joke.

Soon the four of them were chatting after all the boys were very good looking and there was something ever so bad boy about them. The two young women were also rather taken with talking to guys they had not known since kindergarten, unlike everyone else here.

"So Demi hey, that's an unusual name." Sam was speaking to Demi as they sat together on the couch.

"Oh yeah well my mom's favourite movie is Ghost you know with Demi Moore." She replied smiling at the tousled headed giant beside her, she had a thing for tall guys and this one was really tall.

Sam nodded yeah he knew that annoying movie, when you had put down as many vengeful spirits as he had you couldn't really enjoy ghost love stories.

As Dean was talking with Jennifer about her friends he stopped suddenly something wasn't right. He looked over at Sam who was also staring around the room distractedly, he almost looked like he was sniffing.

"Excuse me Jenn just need to talk to my partner." He sat next to Sam.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked softly out of Demi's hearing.

"I dunno Dean there's something not demonic I'm just not sure what it is but it's nasty, lets stick to the girls for now and we'll find out what it is later." Sam replied.

Dean turned back to Jennifer but she had gone he caught a glimpse of her heading outside and tried to get to her. Before he could reach her she had gotten out the door and was gone he ran out and called her name, oh this was bad. He stopped for a moment and got his bearings there, there it was something nasty.

It called to him he started to race towards it, whatever it was must have heard him coming because by the time he reached Jennifer she was barely alive. She had been cut, slices on her arms and one across her throat she was gurgling and had her hands pressed to her throat.

Dean ran to her and tried to apply pressure to the wound she looked at him with absolute terror still in her eyes.

"It's ok Jenn hang on honey I'm gonna get some help, you'll be fine."

He spoke softly trying keep her calm but he knew it was too late, Dean could only watch as the light faded from her and she just stopped, he gave a guttural groan and gently laid her down.

Her long red hair laying behind her making the blood look like strands across her throat, her pale skin now completely translucent. She was so young and beautiful and she was a sweet girl it made Dean so furious he could feel the bile rising in his throat

"Sonofabitch when I get my hands on you I'm going to rip your fucking head off." His eyes flashed turning black as he spoke. He stopped and tried to catch the feeling he'd had before but whatever it was it was long gone, he took out his phone.

"Sam Jenn's dead and I'm covered in blood." Dean's voice was broken.

"Did you get him?" Sam asked.

"No I didn't get the bastard he took off, I am going to go clean up then I'll meet you back here keep close to Demi." Dean was angry Sam could hear it coursing down the line.

"Sure Dean should I tell her anything?"

" Yeah tell her I can't find her friend we'll get the cops in later, ok bye." Dean replied tersely.

Sam had made sure Demi was safely home after the body had been found and all the police related chaos had ensued. He and Dean were now staking out her place along with a police patrol, Dean was fuming he had liked Jenn and whatever it was they were hunting had killed her on his watch.

Sam watched his brother something was in big trouble, he could feel the demonic anger pouring from Dean. He was immersed in it and Sam could feel it starting to affect him as well, he felt on edge, angry and hungry to hurt someone. It felt terrible but empowering and energising at the same time, this was gonna be bad real bad.

_**A few Simpsons refs here (did you get the chap title). Also the agent names Dean chose came from 2 actors who played characters the boys can relate to can you guess? Just for fun. Oh and Jimm's is real I Googled love Google.**_

_**Things are going to heat up now with angry demon Dean and Sam catching it too woohoo.**_

_**Please review they make me want to write.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Scream**_

_Sam raised his gun and fired blood sprayed across the rooms walls and the girl in the bed screamed at him_.

Earlier that week the brothers had taken turns to sleep briefly while the other watched Demi's house. After a couple of days with no signs of any trouble the local police had changed their officers from permanent watch to drivebys.

They believed Sam and Dean as FBI agents(with Bobby's verbal backing)were sufficient to watch her while they continued their investigation into the killings.

"Dean this is no use the thing probably knows we're here we need to do something else." Sam was getting frustrated there had been no movement on the monster front. Their research had come up with zip and there had been no sulphur or emf signals.

"Yeah alright how about we head off then one of us goes into the house stealth mode and just hides till our slasher shows up." Dean replied.

"We can give it a try, so who's staying?" Sam asked

"Rock, paper scissors." Dean answered, Sam smiled and nodded the contest played out as usual even as a demon Dean still went for the sharp objects. Sam smirked as Dean grumbled and drove off leaving Sam to sneak into the house.

"Oh Christ! Agent Keitel what are you doing here?" Poor Demi had almost fainted at the sight of Sam popping quietly into her kitchen.

"I'm sorry to startle you Demi just trying a new tactic to catch the murderer, I'll be hiding in your house see if we can draw him out that way. Oh and please call me Sam." Sam was speaking softly hands held placatingly.

"Oh well ok Sam um do you need anything a drink or something to eat." She asked getting back some of her equilibrium.

"No I'm fine but we better let your parents know I'm here, don't you think." Sam replied with a smile.

After explaining the situation to Demi's parents, who were happy with the extra protection for their daughter, Sam settled in to watch for the night.

It was about 2 am Sam had nodded off when his demonic senses woke him, there it was, that bad feeling he'd had before. Something nasty was coming he was getting a powerful sensation of evil, he snuck quietly in to Demi's room lying low.

As he looked up he realised his eyes had demoned out he could suddenly see everything clearly in the darkness. Hmm that's pretty cool he thought to himself demonic night vision, he let his other senses take over.

As he did he caught a glimpse of colour coming from the girls bed light blue and green with some touches of orange and violet. He scooted silently and realised she was surrounded by a glow he thought maybe something was attacking her. She seemed fine in no distress then he understood, it was her aura he was seeing, trippy he had never heard of demons having that ability.

He studied her aura with fascination he felt almost mesmerised by its beauty when something by the window caught his eye. It was black with flecks of red and yellow, he could not tell what it was but he felt the evil radiating from it.

He stood very still as he watched it move then he saw a glint of shining metal, a knife coming close to Demi Sam fired his gun, hoping that the silver bullets might in some way slow whatever it was down.

He heard a guttural yell and a scream form the young woman he was trying to protect, he flicked on the light switch dreading what he might see.

With the lights on and his eyes back to normal Sam could no longer see Demi's aura, and he realised that the blackness was gone from the shape he had seen. All that was laying there was a teenage boy quite nice looking apart from the big hole where most of his chest used to be.

"Jason, oh god what happened!" Demi yelled her parents were in the room now and everyone was staring accusingly at Sam.

"Right I don't know who this is but he definitely was planning on killing you, look at that knife that is sure to be the murder weapon." Sam spoke with conviction.

At that moment Dean entered waving his gun until he took in the situation and put it away, he looked down at the body and at Sam who shrugged.

"I can't believe that little bastard did all this because one of those girls dumped him, what the hell Sammy makes me wonder why we bother to protect people from monsters when shit like this goes down."

Dean was taking another swig on a bottle of scotch he had been nursing, the brothers had spent the day dealing with the police and helping wrap up the now solved murders.

"You know not many people are like him Dean, we just help the good ones." Sam replied trying to convince himself as much as his brother that humanity was worth saving.

"Yeah well fuck it Sam I say with your new aura spotting mojo we get rid of a few human monsters too, the ones too clever for the cops." Dean was slurring his words slightly after all this wasn't his first bottle tonight, but Sam knew he was serious as well.

Sam mulled it over in his mind there was definitely something to it, sending a few bad seeds to hell a bit sooner than they should go appealed to him. He wondered if pre demon Sam would have agreed, but that guy had not seen that dark evil aura coming off a human teen. And the dumping well that was just an excuse the kid wanted to kill and he would have kept on doing it.

"Yeah ok Dean between supernatural hunts we'll sort out a few bad guys as well." Sam finally replied.

"Alright bro." Dean smiled and raised his bottle, he was still super pissed about poor little Jenn, and something in his demon side really wanted to do this and he didn't feel like fighting it this time.

_Starting the trail down now, sorry to be slow with updates school hols on watching my own little demons. The title is from the movie scream as the idea of someone ordinary seeming like a super killer was what I wanted to make the boys go all badass on humans._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chap 8_

_Turn Around_

"So Davey boy you gonna tell us why you've got that nasty black stain on your soul? Or do we need to carve it out of you?" Dean asked in menacing tones.

Over the last seven months the Winchester brothers had made good on their idea of looking for evil humans as well as supernatural beings.

Sam had been able to spot the blackness easily and at first they had followed their targets usually catching them just as they were about to do some damage. Unfortunately they were not always on time about a month earlier they had been too late and a young boy had been brutally run down by their current psycho.

Dean had been livid, "Dammit Sam this is not good enough I say we just track them down and force them to tell us what they've been up to." He slammed down his drink on the table.

Sam looked at him and thought for a moment he had an idea that at some point he would have disagreed with Dean but he couldn't think why. Being a demon had made it hard to remember the reasons behind his previous moral choices.

"Ok Dean we can try it that way next time," Sam agreed, Dean gave him a tight smile, and now here they were a month later trying it the hell way.

"I..I don't know what you mean what stain on my soul?" David was shaking with fear the two men in front of him had looked ordinary, he did not know what to think.

"You know what we mean David, what is it you have done? You might as well tell us now because as soon as my brother starts well you'll be begging to tell us everything." Sam spoke softly his eyes changing as he talked to that deep iridescent green with flecks of golden yellow. David could see straight away that he was not normal the colour covered the whole eyes and shone in an inhuman manner.

"What the hell what's with your eyes?" he asked voice trembling.

"Hah if they worry you get a load of mine." Dean grinned flashing to demon black orbs, David yelled in fear.

"So now you know you're in real trouble how about you start telling us what you've been up to." Sam said gruffly.

"Really I haven't done anything I swear please let me go." David was begging.

Dean took out a sharp blade and started tracing it up and down David's abdomen, "Oh well now we happen to know you have done some very bad things David and you can tell us what they are now or later either way you will be telling us."

As he spoke Dean began to slowly slice into David's skin just a couple of layers nothing too deep, he was an expert at torture and knew just where to make cuts for maximum pain with minimum damage.

"No aaahh please stop I don't know what you want I haven't done anything, I ran over a cat a couple of months ago but it was an accident I'm sorry." David sobbed his breath catching.

"DEAN stop right now I command you!" A harsh voice thundered at them.

Dean and Sam spun around to come face to face with their own private Angel of the Lord.

"Why Cas this guy's bad news we sorted a few others and you angels haven't cared?" Dean said to Castiel.

"Dean this man is innocent he has done nothing to deserve this torture and abuse you must stop." Cas replied looking at Dean's demonic visage with sorrow.

"What do you mean innocent Cas? I can see the black stain running through him." Sam asked with concern.

"The black you can see is illness, David Gamble is dying of colon cancer he has not long to live it has spread to other organs you can see his skin is yellowed, this is what has caused the blackness within his aura." Castiel replied.

"Are you serious? Is this the truth?" Dean had turned and spoken to his victim.

"Yes I'm sick I only have a few months, the doctors say there's no more treatments that can help me." David responded in a shaky voice body trembling and blood dripping from the cut Dean had made.

"Oh crap Sam help me." Both brothers began untying the man before them.

"Cas can you fix him up please?" Sam asked both of them now had their human eyes back and Cas thought he could see a glint of liquid in Sam's, whereas Dean's just looked horrified.

"I can repair the damage Dean has done yes and I will remove the memories of this night and take him back to his family, then we must speak." Castiel touched David and his wounds healed he then took him by the hand and vanished.

Sam was shaking his head as Dean slumped to the floor hand over his face, both of them appalled at what had happened.

"Fuck Sam what have we done." Dean's voice sounded broken and filled with self loathing.

"I'm sorry Dean this is all my fault, Cas will probably send us back to hell for this." Sam replied.

"It's not your fault Sammy it was my idea this is on me." Dean snapped back.

With a fluttering sound Castiel reappeared before them this could be it both were wondering if they would soon be in hell. Dean looked at Sam he knew he deserved hell, this was his idea but he would fight to keep Sam out.

"Sam, Dean I have been ordered to send you both to hell permanently." Cas began.

"Cas this is my fault please just send me, Sam just went along with my idea." Dean practically begged.

"No Dean come on this was me too we'll go together have each other's backs same as always." Sam interrupted before Cas could reply.

_**A shorter chapter but definitely how I wanted it will the boys go back to hell hmmm spoilers.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok thought it was about time I put in a disclaimer I do not own Supernatural and there is a bit of swearing here. **_

_**Chap 9**_

_**Oh Behave**_

"No , Cas just let Sam go it was my ..." As Dean was speaking Castiel interrupted raising his hand for silence.

"Wait, I was commanded to send you to hell if you killed an innocent man, but you have not, so you will both have another opportunity to prove yourselves." Castiel said to them.

"It was only that you stopped us Cas or we would have killed him." Sam spoke again.

"Yes that may be true however I wish to give you this chance, you should continue hunting the supernatural. As you are demons now you should leave the judgement of humans to other humans, your demonic instincts will lead to your downfall." Cas finished.

"Ok Cas thanks we owe you." Dean was relieved that Cas had stopped them from killing an innocent and that they had a second chance to prove themselves.

"Cas you won't get into any trouble over this will you?" Sam asked.

"It is possible that I shall, a number of angels including my brother Raphael are not entirely happy that the apocalypse was averted and blame you for this. They would like to see you both back in hell and this would have been their opportunity to ensure that is where you went." Castiel replied in his usual dry and husky manner.

"Dammit more enemies and angels at that, just what we need, what should we do here Cas?" Dean was frustrated there was always someone trying to gank them and having angels on your tail was no fun.

"Dean I have been speaking on your behalf, the best thing to do is simply avoid doing anything to demonic and keep "off the radar" so to speak." Castiel had used his fingers as parenthesis to emphasise his point. Dean almost laughed if it was not so serious he would have cracked up the ridiculous angel.

"Right we will, thanks Cas," Sam ran his fingers through his brown locks as he spoke, with the sound of doves Cas disappeared.

"Come on Sam let's get the hell outta here." Sam nodded and the brothers headed back to the metallicar, when they got in Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody came straight on. Dean swore he didn't even have that tape but he let it play "Beelzebub has devil put aside for me for meeeee."

Sam flinched a little at the lyrics and looked over at his brother whose shoulders were tense, this had been close and he knew Cas was giving them a little reinforcement, and they would stick to their promise neither of them wanted to end up in the pit.

So it was heads down for the next few months, they managed to knock off a stray wendigo, 2 djinn, a nest of vamps and a goblin got sent back to fairy land.

"Fairies Sam! Really! As if life wasn't weird enough now there are fairies too, fuck it." Dean was ranting, Sam was slightly amused the goblin had managed to give Dean a nasty nip on the foot right through his shoe.

As a demon it had not really bothered Dean but it had annoyed the hell out of him and Sam was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Oh come on Dean did you really think there'd be so much lore about them and they wouldn't be real?" Sam stated.

"Well hell Sammy there's plenty of lore about unicorns but I haven't seen one." Dean replied exasperated.

"Wait unicorns aren't real? Are you sure?" Sam asked with a deadpan expression that he knew would really bug Dean.

"Gaaaah, I'm going to take a shower and no more fairies or unicorns alright." Dean stomped off.

"Ok Dean, how about we head over to Bobby's I think it's time for some R & R." Sam knew he had pushed Dean enough for tonight, he had to keep his demonic desire to be a total dick under control but it was tricky.

"Yeah alright sounds good, but I wanna hit the bars tonight first."came Deans reply.

So after making themselves presentable that is just what they did, Dean had taken becoming a demon in his stride when it came to women, he just carried on as usual.

Sam however had found it different, he used to need a real connection before he could get intimate with a woman but becoming a demon had changed that at least partially.

Before he had not understood why he was so often attracted to supernatural women like Madison, Meg and Ruby but now he knew why, the demonic blood in him drew him to them.

So now he tried not to let any kind of connection on a deeper level occur he behaved more like Dean in his love em and leave em attitude.

Walking into the bar the boys decided to start off the night by annihilating a few humans in a game of pool. Between turns Dean sized up the female clientele, he decide to zoom in on the leggy brunette those long black boots of hers were too tasty.

"Hi there gorgeous I'm Damien, can I buy you a drink." Dean asked as she turned around and ran her eyes up and down his lean but muscular frame finishing at his still exceptionally attractive face. He grinned and she smiled back, he was irresistible and he knew it.

"Sure why not." She replied "I'm Ellie I'll have a B52 thanks."

As the barman handed her the shooter she downed it in one gulp and ordered another Dean grinned again this was definitely his kind of girl.

After a few more drinks they chatted and decided to have a quick game of pool Ellie found herself having more fun than she had expected to, the guy was gorgeous and made her laugh which was something she really needed after the week she'd had.

Maybe it had been a good idea to come here tonight on her own after all, she just hoped Damien didn't turn out to be a serial killer or something.

"So Damien how about a walk?" She asked trying to be as brazen as her friends knee length boots made her look.

Dean glanced at the wide brown eyes looking at him through layers of soft light brunette locks, oh he would walk with her alright and more if he could.

"Sure let's go." He replied, this looked like being a very good night, he glanced over at Sammy and nodded Sam nodded back and continued talking to the petite dark skinned girl Dean had noticed him with earlier.

"So where to?" Asked Dean.

"How about my place, I just live a block away." Ellie replied secretly shocked at herself.

"Alright babe let's go." Dean took her hand and sauntered off.

I am sending huge hugs to my reviewers and all those who have faved this story, things are going to get a bit lemony here so be prepared for naughtiness :0.

Any reviews are so loved!


	10. Chapter 10

I must apologise for how long this has taken a storm blew up my computer and various other household necessities (my dishwasher waah) and I have been working heaps anyway hope to be back on track now.

_Chap 10_

_It's a Tea Party Yay_

Ellie giggled as Dean continued an outrageous story about coming second in a karaoke contest to a transvestite singing "The Way We Were". She looked him over he really was scrumptious; sandy brown hair, hazel eyes that looked more or less green depending on the light, gorgeous full lips and a truly magnificent body.

And to top it off he was funny and although there was something just a little dangerous about him she did not feel in danger. After watching how he moved with such confidence but always alert she realised he reminded her of her dad. Her father was a cop and he had that same sense of wary self assurance she was getting from Damien.

"Tell me Damien what is it that you and your brother do, that was him in the bar wasn't it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah that was Nick," (it was running gag of Dean's that he got Damien from "The Omen" whereas he had decided Sammy could be Adam Sandler from "Little Nicky".)

"We're in law enforcement." Dean replied.

"I had a feeling you were my dad's a cop, you've got the look." Ellie smiled at him.

"Well here we are, it's not much but it's home." Ellie led the way in to a small but neat apartment, she didn't have any clutter but there were was a well stocked bookcase and a fish tank with no fish.

"I'll get us a drink." Said Ellie as she entered Dean following close behind.

"Sure thanks, hey what's in here?" Dean asked peering into the tank.

"Oh that's just Lilly my frog she's usually behind the rock, have a look if you like." Ellie replied.

Dean peered in at the suspicious green face staring at him; this chick was a blast hot, funny and a bit off centre just how he liked 'em.

He watched her through the tank glass her hips wiggling as she danced a little whilst bringing in their drinks. He really loved looking at her, both the human and demonic parts of him were desperate to get their hands on her.

"Thanks." He swallowed the scotch she had poured in one gulp and then taking her drink pulled her in, tilting his face down he kissed her softly at first, but as she responded willingly he got a little rougher. Giving breathy kisses he trailed down her smooth soft neck sending shivers of delight throughout her body.

As he headed back to her mouth she gave a small moan and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck both kissing, tasting and licking as deeply as they could. Dean lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she continued kissing down his jaw line and across his throat as he carried her to the kitchen table.

Tugging at each other's clothes Dean soon had his shirt off while Ellie's buttons and bra were undone she ran her hands over his muscular chest stroking down and unzipping his jeans tugging them down. Dean grinned as he leaned in taking her breast in his mouth teasing and flicking his tongue over the nipple.

Ellie moaned and threw her head back with pleasure, as Dean continued to tease she began to run her hands down his back digging in her fingers as she felt Dean respond positively she began to dig in her nails a little more.

"Hmm yeah I like that babe." Dean's voice was even huskier than usual with desire.

Ellie scratched a little harder and Dean groaned with excitement, grabbing at her skirt he tugged it up Ellie wiggled a little wriggling out of her underwear and flicking it aside.

Dean's hand ran up the inside of her thigh and continued up brushing over her most sensitive parts, the noises she was making were driving Dean wild and he began to gently slide his finger inside her body feeling the softness and dampness inviting him in.

Ellie could feel herself becoming lost in the pleasure she was getting from this beautiful man she ran her hands over his tight firm rear and pulled him closer feeling his hardness pressing into her.

As she moaned with longing Dean could not wait another moment he leaned in sliding himself in to her open body thrusting within her. Locked together they created a rhythm of ecstasy Ellie could feel herself reaching the crest of the wave and tightened her body. Dean felt that extra crush and his body responded as he watched her start to glaze over, her eyes closed, teeth biting her bottom lip.

As she cried out he let himself go as well feeling that shivering exultation as they joined each other on the ride.

They stayed together for a moment as they both continued to shudder through their simultaneous climax, Dean laid his head on Ellie's shoulder as they caught their breath.

"Thankyou," he whispered softly.

She touched his face in wonder and smiled, "You're very welcome." She replied as she hugged him while he lifted her off the table.

There that is a fun spot to end hope you enjoyed please let me know what you thought of Ellie should she be kept or killed?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hanky Panky (and quite a bit of it)**

Chapter 11

Dean lifted his head and grinned at the girl in front of him running his hands through her hair he leant down and kissed her. He was grateful after every sexual encounter these days, they made him feel human he was able to forget for a while, that his soul was black. That when Sammy looked at either of their auras there was only the pure darkness that showed a demon lives here.

He watched as she headed off to the shower and after taking a drink decided to join her, Ellie giggled as he tickled her when stepping into the shower.

She checked him out well muscled, a scar here and there, those gorgeous lips and oh my god that arse her very own Greek god.

Dean was doing a bit of checking himself and liked what he saw long wavy honey brown hair, light golden brown eyes, generous but not oversized breasts and lightly tanned skin, luscious lips and a small tattoo on her shoulder of a bleeding rose all up very hot.

As the water ran over their bodies Ellie decided she wasn't quite done with Dean and began to stroke him, running her fingers down his chest she leaned in and began to kiss him softly. As his tongue met hers she began to feel that hum running through her, this guy was so sexy and he wanted her she found it amazing.

Dean could feel himself becoming aroused again and his breath became shallow as the girl nipped at his collar bone. Ellie loved the way he responded to her bites, breathing harshly and moving in for long hard kisses that were filled with desperation.

"Hmm yeah oh that feels good." Ellie softly moaned the words as Dean headed down her body licking and tasting everywhere before using his tongue in wondrous ways making her squeal with pleasure. There was one advantage in this situation to being a demon, Dean was able to extend the length of his tongue in a way that would have shamed even Gene Simmonds.

After all demons all have a bit of the serpent in them, Ellie could not believe the sensations she was getting how could he possibly be doing this. Her entire body began to shudder as he continued his relentless probing sending that tongue deep within her, she could feel the orgasm building so quickly that she came with a fierceness she had never known before. He stood up grinning as she continued to moan feeling that delicious shiver all through her being.

"Oh my God," Ellie reached out to Dean knowing that her legs might give out at any moment.

Laughing Dean helped her out of the shower she briefly towelled herself off before collapsing onto the bed.

Dean followed leaving a quick message for Sam he pulled back the covers and decided that just for tonight he would pretend to be human all the way. Ellie snuggled up next to Dean and he leant down and kissed her hair. He started for a moment as he felt something jump on the bed but settled when he heard purring he looked up to see a small, pretty tortoiseshell cat settling on the bed.

"Amelia go to sleep," Ellie sleepily admonished before kissing Dean.

Dean looked at the cat and she at him she gave a small prrp before turning over and closing her eyes. Cats just weren't fazed by the demon thing which seemed to freak out every other animal Dean sighed he'd always had a feeling cats were a bit demonic and this just proved it. He closed his eyes and allowed his body and mind to shut down, just for this one night.

Sam read Dean's text and smiled then looked at the girl he had been chatting and flirting with all night. Angela was a pretty girl of Asian descent with a wicked sense of humour and a good eye for pool, although the irony of her name was not lost on Sam.

"Everything ok Nick?" She asked.

"Yeah that was just my brother he's staying at a friend's tonight." Sam replied with a smile.

"Oh really," she briefly arched an eyebrow before returning to the game and sinking her last ball with precision.

Sam smiled before leaning in and wiping a strand of hair from her eyes, Angela looked up and then up some more at this huge man with the gentle touch.

"So does that mean your room will be empty for the night?" she asked with a tilt to her mouth.

"Yes," Sam looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Hmmm," she hummed softly while considering her options.

Angela put down her cue walked over to Sam and looking deeply into those dreamy eyes she pulled his head down to meet hers and they kissed long and deep Angela reeled from the passion and heat Sam gave off.

"Oh my," She sighed when they pulled away from each other Sam's eyes were shining emerald green.

Sam ran his hands down her jeans and pulled her up to his lips again they had moved to the side of the bar and were standing in the shadows.

Sam had initially been attracted to Angela because of her glow, her aura was amazing it shone like a beacon of goodness and health in this bar room. She had stayed away from the smokers and drank only water and juices through the night.

The glow she gave off was intoxicating to Sam, he was so often attracted to the dark side of others his own black blood seeming to call to them. Tonight though as soon as he had walked in he had done his usual aura sweep of the room and there she was like a beacon, after introducing himself he had found he was completely drawn in by her.

For her part Angela had noticed the two guys when they came in she often came here with a few friends and knew most of the regulars. They both had an odd look about them handsome but kind of haunted, Angela had learnt to go with her feelings on people she was always able to get an idea for what was going on just by studying faces.

It was a bit disturbing really and sometimes her friends and family teased her calling her Radar as she always knew when something was bothering them and usually called when they were thinking of her.

When the shorter of the two brothers started talking to an attractive brunette, Angela noticed the taller one looking at her "come on" she thought at him "come on over here". And soon they were talking he was really sweet a gentle giant she decided but there was also something wrong, he was hurt badly but covering it up well.

Taking a breath Angela decided she would go back to the room with this beautiful man she had never slept with a stranger before and had only had two boyfriends that she had been with. For some reason that she could not quite fathom she knew she had to be with this guy he needed her and she had a feeling she may need him.

"Come on Nick lets go," She began pulling Sam to the door.

"Uh ok but look do you mind calling me Sam, Nick is a kind of joke name," Sam could not bear the thought of this girl calling him by a different name it just felt wrong.

"Sam sure I like that you look like a Sam." She kissed him again normally a guy giving a false name should set off alarm bells but Angela just knew it was ok.

They walked out of the bar and Sam began to lead the way to the hotel he and Dean had checked into earlier. The Paradise Motel they had shared a despairing laugh at the name, this was the only kind of paradise either of them would ever reach.

He gave a small shudder when he saw the sign again, Angela felt the faint shaking and took hold of his hand, Sam gazed at her and smiled maybe he really could find paradise with this dazzling woman.

_**Good spot to finish Sam's turn for some fun I find sex scenes incredibly difficult and they take me ages to write. Thanks for all the fav stories and to Celeste101 for always reviewing I would love a few more reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sam's Angel Chap 12**_

Sam took in the sight before him Angela was tiny a petite Asian girl with long thick dark hair and the darkest eyes outside a demon he had ever seen. Her eyes though were filled with warmth and kindness unlike any demon's eyes.

She was smiling at him and he felt overjoyed that someone so pure and true would think him worth being with at all, he could not resist another moment and picking her up moved swiftly into the room with Angela giggling in his arms.

She flung her arms around his neck and began wriggling and kissing him her fingers clutching at his softly curled locks. Sam sat on the couch still holding her in his lap he leaned deeply into her lips enjoying the taste and sensations she was creating all through his body. It was amazing he felt so alive with this girl more so than he had since he had returned from hell.

For her part Angela was enjoying herself immensely everything about this guy was pushing all her buttons. His build was incredible the muscles she could feel under his shirt tapped straight into her primal brain and she desperately wanted that shirt off. She began unbuttoning and slipped her hands onto his skin running them along his torso revelling in the sculpted body.

Sam was starting to breathe more deeply and slipped Angela's shirt off before deftly unhooking her bra. His hands gently cupped her breast as she sighed with pleasure they continued kissing Sam moving down her neck and running his tongue over her hardened nipples.

Angela reached down and unzipped Sam's jeans dragging them down and pushing them away with her foot Sam looked at her and grinned before doing the same to her.

"Angel," Sam mouthed into Angela's ear breathing huskily as he picked her up again and carried her to his bed.

Angela shivered his breath was so warm it felt like she was being heated all over, as he laid her down their passion took off again each smothering the other with kisses, hands and mouths all over each other's bodies.

Angela could feel Sam's increasing hardness pressing into her thigh she reached in and took hold running her fingers up and down his length. Sam took hold of her face and pulled her towards him a in a fierce kiss before sliding his hands down her back and then along her thighs.

Angela rolled herself on top of Sam and began exploring his body kissing, tasting, licking every part of him, he was so big she felt like a mountaineer and gave herself a little time to enjoy his peak.

Sam had his head back while he let the girl find her way around him some of the things she was doing was causing him to give off groans of pleasure.

As she headed north again he reached down and grabbed her pulling her up for a deep kiss before twirling her over and proceeding to follow her lead feeling every aspect of her while still watching her glowing aura get brighter.

Finally neither of them could wait another moment Angela locked her legs around Sam's waist and Sam slid himself carefully inside her being sure she was able to accommodate his girth before beginning to move rhythmically the girl moaning loudly as she began to pant whilst moving with him.

After a few minutes Sam continued kissing Angela as she fed on the high she was attaining he briefly withdrew to her protest he smiled and turned her around rejoining with her. She arched back her head into his shoulder as he reached down and began softly stroking her in just the right place.

She was shuddering with the intense pleasure she was feeling as she began to tighten she spoke through the pants.

"Oh Sam come with me now please," her voice had become almost harsh with lust.

Sam began move faster immersing himself in the sensations between them before both of them reached their peak at the same moment Sam could feel months of tension release itself as he felt Angela explode with him crying out his name.

As they lay together sweat glistening on their bodies Sam gently withdrew and Angela turned to face him, sighing with pleasure sated she ran her fingers softly through his hair.

He looked back at her marvelling in her pure beauty again she smiled to herself, she could almost hear his thoughts and loved how he was making her feel, like the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Stay." He stated softly nuzzling her throat.

"Alright," she agreed there was something, he needed her she knew it this was no one night stand.

Dean twitched something had partly roused him he looked around just in time to see it standing over Ellie a strange figure it looked like a child with long dark hair, as he moved it turned to him and a guttural sound emanated from it.

Dean was horrified the thing looked something like a child but it was wizened and emaciated, that was nothing for a demon, the true horror was its face; sharp fangs dripping black and eyes with large black stitches closing them together. It had its hand on Ellie's arm and she was tossing fitfully making pained sounds. It looked at Dean and grinned before diving straight at him claws out and buried its fangs in his thigh blood gushing out as it lapped ferociously.

It had happened so fast Dean had not been able to react he could feel his body weakening which was impossible! He was a demon he couldn't bleed out he had grabbed the nasty thing and was trying to drag it off but it seemed to have embedded itself he could feel his limbs growing heavy before he passed out.

_Ok I said it takes me ages to write sex scenes feel very insecure about them , my poor little muse has been catatonic with despair of me ever getting onto it but a couple of wonderful reviews brought her back to life. Season 7 nearly here woohoo._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 Unlucky for some**

Dean awoke to find he was lying by the bed his blood pooling around him his body felt as if it were on fire and he could barely move.

"Damien, Damien come on wake up please," Ellie was sitting beside him with a towel pressed into his thigh.

"Uh what the hell was that?" Dean moaned he still felt like he had been hit by a truck which was insane as a demon he should not have been affected like this.

"I don't know, I woke up and found you on the floor bleeding, I tried to ring an ambulance but none of the phones are working, which is impossible my cell was charged up!" Ellie sounded terrified and Dean did not blame her this situation was seriously fucked up.

Dean started to rise and managed to pull himself up but the movement made his head spin, he sat for a moment to orient himself, Ellie supporting his shoulders.

"Whew ok let's take a look at this."He lifted the towel off his leg whatever it was it had gone straight for the femoral artery his thigh was slashed open. He concentrated briefly and forced his body to hold itself together, he felt a wave of nausea flow over him before the pain began to recede.

"It's ok I don't think it is as deep as it looks, no hospitals needed," Dean smiled wanly at Ellie.

"Damien what happened?" Ellie asked fearfully.

"Baby there was something nasty I dunno what it was, looked like a kid with fangs and stitched eyes." Dean replied.

"Are you serious!" Ellie jumped and darted to her dressing table she came back holding something that she passed to Dean.

"Where did you get this?" Dean asked with intensity.

It was a sculpture in dark metal of the creature Dean had seen, emaciated and horrifying but with a strange pathos and almost beauty.

"I was digging in the garden about three months ago when I found an iron box, I managed to get the lock off and I found this inside covered in salt. The whole thing was so weird I have been meaning to take it to a museum, but every time I start to go something happens."

Ellie was shaking as she spoke, the nightmare she'd been having was terrifying then to wake up and find Dean covered in blood had been overwhelming and the reaction was setting in.

Dean managed to rise onto the bed, the effects of whatever that was were starting to wear off slowly. He picked up his phone checked it was working, it seemed fine so he took a picture of the statue then forwarded it on to Sam's phone.

"Phones ok now I am gonna ring my brother." Dean stated.

" Hey Sammy yeah I know it's late had a bit of a problem here, no I'm fine, get the pic I sent? Yeah well that thing was here doing something to the girl I'm with and it attacked me. Yeah no it's fine just my leg, but the weird thing was I couldn't stop it, it made me pass out. I know I know you don't have to tell me that, just get onto it will you I'm heading over, I think I better bring her with me. Should I leave the thing or bring it? Yeah right, well it was in an iron box covered in salt, yeah I agree definitely a hunter tidy. Ok see you in about 20 bye." Dean hung up his phone and turned back to Ellie.

"Look I think it's best if you come with me my brother is in a motel over near that bar, and we're gonna try and work out what the hell's going on here ok?" Dean asked.

"Um ok...but just didn't you say your partner was Nicky now it's your brother Sam, what's the truth Damien?" Ellie asked.

"Right yeah the well the truth is my partner is my brother and sometimes when we're undercover we use false names he is Sam and well I'm Dean." Dean looked a little ashamed as he replied.

"Dean right ok," Ellie thought for a moment before she decided to worry about names later whatever was going on right now was more important.

Helping Dean get dressed she noticed his wound seemed to be looking better which was good but also pretty weird and disturbing. She helped him out to the car Dean was feeling better but was still woozy and seeing double a bit this was nuts, he decided to let Ellie drive.

He handed her the keys and gave her directions when they arrived Sam was standing out the front with the cute chick he had seen him with at the bar. Dean grinned at that good on you bro he thought, he could see Sam's concern that Ellie was driving so he gave him a quick nod to indicate he was ok.

As Sam kissed Angela she started to leave heading past Ellie when she suddenly stopped letting out a small sound of surprise she reached out and held on to Ellie's arm.

"What is it Angie are you ok?"Sam asked with concern she had gone ramrod stiff and her fingers were digging into Ellie's arm who was trying to prise them off suddenly Angela dropped to the ground. Sam lifted her up while Dean reached Ellie all four of them entered the room, Sam laid Angela on the bed.

He bent down to her and stroked the hair from her face, when she was outside her aura had flared when she touched Ellie, a speck of darkness appearing in it for a moment before she had collapsed, now her aura was pulsing slowly.

"What was that Sam what's wrong with her?" Dean asked as he checked Ellie's arm which was just slightly red.

'I'm not sure, she did say she was a bit psychic maybe she had a vision or something." Sam replied with concern.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her physically I would be able to tell."Sam stated.

At that moment Angela's eyes opened and she looked straight at Ellie beginning to shake she looked at Sam with terror.

"Sam there's something after that girl it's horrible, it wants to have her and it's going to do anything it can to get her." Ellie grabbed hold of Dean as she heard that, he held her tight.

"It's ok Baby don't worry there's nothing my brother and I can't handle." Dean spoke softly but firmly into Ellie's hair stroking her back soothingly.

"Shall I take you home?" Sam asked speaking to Angela.

"No I need to stay I think." She replied looking at them all, she did not want to say it but this was bad they were all in trouble and she needed to help them.

Yay another chapter done thanks all for your lovely reviews and reassurances that my sex scenes are ok! Made my muse headbang to Bohemian Rhapsody just wish she had not made me do it too have minor whiplash now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**The Truth the whole truth**_

"Right girls I think we need to talk you first Ell, tell us about what's been happening since you found that thing." Dean directed indicating the iron box that the statue had been put back into while they travelled.

"It sounds nuts but after tonight ... well as I said I was gardening when I dug this up making room for a plant. I took it inside and tried to open the box, I thought you know it could have something interesting like a relic inside, it took a bit of prising but my boyfriend Alec managed to get it open."

Dean looked a bit bothered by the mention of a boyfriend Sam noticed he must really like this girl, Ellie continued.

"Well it looked so old and strange that we were going to take it to get it valued, I had it booked in and that's when the trouble started. At first I thought it was just bad luck but it was all so much; we kept losing our car keys, Alec lost his job cause he was always late. He blamed me thought I was hiding his keys, it didn't matter for me because I work from home. Then he fell down the stairs he said I had greased them which was crazy and so we broke up. I kept meaning to take the thing in but whenever I did something else happened, I cut myself needed ten stitches see here's the scar." She held out her hand showing a scar along the palm.

"And then another time my mom came round and she knocked a glass a shard flew at her she nearly lost her eye. The thing is she swears she wasn't near the glass when it fell, other things happened as well. My other cat disappeared, the phone kept cutting out and then last week the house was struck by lightning it blew up my damn computer and my TV. " She shook her head at the thought of it all.

"And then there were the nightmares really frightening, horrible things I've never had anything like them before, all blood and nasty stuff, me getting killed over and over in really terrible ways, then sometimes it's me killing, I was starting to think I was really going crazy. All these things happened in the last two months, that's why I took you home Dean I just felt like I needed something good after all this crap." Ellie sighed shaking her head telling someone all this felt good even if it did sound completely whacko.

Dean leaned in and took her face in his hands giving her a quick kiss before turning to Sam.

"Well Sammy what do you think?"

"I dunno Dean sounds like a curse gone wild, I sent the photo to Bobby hopefully he's come up with something." Sam replied.

"Ok well now Angie is it? How about you fill us in on what's going on with you." Dean asked turning to Angela.

"Well the truth is I'm a bit more psychic than I may have mentioned to Sam, my family originally came from Korea, and my grandmother was a Shaman. We come from a long line of Shaman priests and priestesses so when some signs started to show up when I was little my grandmother taught me a bit." She was looking into Deans eyes as she spoke.

But to tell you the truth I haven't ever felt anything like what was coming off Ellie here before and you two as well. I was so drawn to you all, I still feel that way. I need to help you I'm not sure why but if I don't something bad is going to happen." Angela explained.

Sam looked startled as he gazed at this tiny woman it seemed ridiculous to him that someone so fragile looking could help them against evil forces, but then with the power he could see in her aura that he now recognised for what it was he suspected maybe she could.

"And now boys what are you not telling us you? You seem to have an idea about what is going on here and there's something else I'm just not sure what it is." Angela was looking intently at them both, Sam shifted uncomfortably he had a feeling this woman could see more than he would want her to.

Ellie suddenly screamed and flung her head back wildly Dean raced to her side just as she collapsed he lowered her gently onto the bed. She began thrashing the boys both held down her limbs, Sam's eyes suddenly turning that deep green the flecks of gold looking like molten metal. Angela glanced and seemed to nod to herself as she noticed but then taking Ellie's hand she began to speak some strange words over her. Slowly Ellie settled back before seeming to be in a peaceful sleep, Angela lightly stroked her forehead before turning to Sam.

"So Sam you're a demon." She stated this so matter of factly Sam nearly choked.

"I ... what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on Sam I saw the eyes I know what that means you are a high level demon, should I be exorcising you?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I'd rather you didn't, I'm different from other demons I'm trying to help." Sam replied Dean was looking a bit dangerous he would not hold with anyone threatening to evaporate his brother and Sam didn't want him doing anything to Angela.

"Yes Sam I see you are different, I knew there was something about you and Dean but demons being good that is a new one on me. Still I've seen it and I trust my instincts so I will trust you, please don't let me down." She reached out and touched his face reassuringly, Sam kissed her fingertips briefly every bit of contact with this woman enraptured him, and he was finding her more amazing at every moment.

Dean watched and released his anger he had not liked the exorcise comment but she had clearly decided not to do anything untoward to his brother.

"Why do you think I am a demon as well?" Dean asked with curiosity.

"Dean I am sorry but with you it is quite obvious as soon as I got close enough I could see the demonic energy emanating from you, Sam as a much higher level demon is able to hide it." She replied seriously.

"So if you are used to the supernatural can you tell us what is after Ellie?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry but no I'm not sure what it is but it is really malevolent it truly means serious harm to anyone around Ellie and it is powerful, I think you found that out Dean." She responded looking at the blood-soaked bandages on his leg.

"Yeah nasty little bastard got the jump on me, what could do that injure a demon like that?"

"Well I was able to Dean when I was drinking the demon blood." Sam replied looking at his brother.

"Ah yes that could be one of them they can definitely inflict that sort of damage, but they haven't been around for centuries." Angela looked puzzled.

"One of what?" Sam asked.

"Oh an imp really bad news they latch onto someone pull nasty pranks sometimes deadly pranks, and they are really difficult to shake. They tend to keep their victim alive for a while making their life a complete misery and killing off friends and relatives. Usually the victims go insane and start killing others finishing off with themselves. So having one of these jokers on your shoulder pretty much guarantees a lifetime of horror followed by hell for murder and suicide." Angela explained looking sadly at Ellie she seemed like a nice girl.

Dean also glanced at Ellie and shook his head Sam watched him he had noticed his brother's entire body tighten at the mention of hell and he knew he had reacted similarly. He also knew what was coming next.

"Right then let's find a way to gank the little son of a bitch." Dean's eyes flashed black and his voice though fierce was soft and his hand gentle as he stroked Ellie's arm.

_**Another one down hope you are enjoying thanks to my beautiful reviewers. I have noticed some authors give gifts. Every reviewer gets to fit their hand into Cas's impression on Dean's shoulder mmm.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chap 15 What's Goin' on**_

"Yeah Bobby an imp with its eyes stitched shut just like the statue, ok thanks that would be great." Sam hung up his phone and turned to the others.

"Bobby's got a contact with an old demonology text from the Middle Ages he says it has a lot of the individual demons in it. The statue was probably tied to the demon, it would have been in the box for about 350 years being passed from hunter to hunter until it somehow ended up in Ellie's garden."

"What the fuck, why would a hunter leave it like that?" Dean asked scowling.

"He probably left it buried while he was hunting Dean and then couldn't get back to it for some reason." Sam surmised thinking the hunter was probably killed by whatever he was hunting.

"Yeah I guess that could be it." Dean was gently stroking Ellie's face as they spoke, Angela was watching him with wonder this was not something she had heard of before demons showing such humanity how could it be she wondered.

"Sam may I speak with you?" she asked looking up at her gigantic demon lover.

"Sure." Replied Sam moving to the small kitchenette while Dean stayed watching Ellie with a troubled expression.

"Do you mind telling me a little about you and your brother I feel I need to understand how demons could retain their humanity like you two seem to have." Angela spoke softly she was not sure if asking this was a good idea or not.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding yes she deserved to know, he briefly filled her in on his and Dean's history explaining how they had become demons, she smiled at him when he was done.

"Ah now I see your sacrifices for each other and the world have helped you both retain the essence of who you are amazing you are both very impressive, I am glad I met you." Sam was stunned that is what she got from the story not all the mistakes and downright evil they had pulled.

He looked hard at her she was still smiling at him he could see she was sincere, he could not help himself he leaned down and reached for her face, she pulled his lips to hers and soon they were lost in each other.

Sam was rapt listening to the soft noises Angela was making, she knew he was a demon and he knew she was good, really good but she still accepted him even wanted him. They continued to kiss tasting each other Angela running her fingers across Sam's muscular torso as they did and Sam practically lifting the tiny woman to him. She can't be more than five foot he thought to himself so small and so perfect, he let himself fall into her kissing her neck while she gave little moans.

Sam startled as his phone began to ring and reluctantly pulled from their embrace, both of them were breathing deeply, it was Bobby with the Intel they needed.

"Ok thanks Bobby." Turning to the others he began to fill them in.

"Right the imps name is Aruthma he used to be a Cupid before Lucifer convinced him to betray god, he fell and became a demon of tribulation and madness. He especially attacks lovers and to destroy him we have to make him see the light." Sam stated, stroking Angela's arm as he spoke.

"See the light, what the hell does that mean Sammy we gotta shine a torch on the damned thing?" Dean grumped.

"No Dean I believe you need to open Aruthma to its own wickedness, many things that were once good can be saved by showing them their true selves." Angela said to Dean.

"I don't wanna save it I wanna kill it." Dean replied vehemently.

"Yes with demons that is the same thing by destroying them we set them free." Angela spoke softly, making Sam shiver for a moment.

Ellie began to moan in her sleep as she struggled to wake Dean returned to her side and whispered softly in her ear, she turned and kissed him before sitting up with a wince.

"Ok um did I miss anything?" she asked looking at them.

Dean laughed shortly, "Just one or two things, but don't worry we're gonna take care of it."

"Dami I mean Dean please tell me what's going on." Ellie begged.

So Dean did just that although he did gloss over some of the more devastating aspects of what was occurring Ellie was still horrified.

"So all those accidents happening to everyone they really were my fault." She gasped.

"No no baby none of it was your fault," Dean held Ellie as she cried, he looked over at Sam how often had they said that to each other never actually convincing the other that the current shitstorm was not their fault, Sam looked back at him and nodded understanding and love in his face.

"How can you say that Dean I dug it up, I opened it and let the damn thing out, and now tell me how do I get rid of it." Her voice strengthened and tears stopped as she composed herself.

Good girl Dean thought to himself especially considering the night she had already had, he felt proud of her.

"We'll get rid of it El, together." Dean replied.

"Angie do you have any ideas on what we can do to destroy this thing?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam I do but I don't know if you guys are going to like it." Angela replied looking concerned, Sam took her hand.

"Spill it I want to know." Ellie spoke clearly, Dean liked that she was tough.

"Ok you and Dean need to make love so we can draw it out, Sam and I will have to be nearby to try to make him see the light." Angela looked at their faces oh dear she thought.

"We have to what!"

_**Ok trying to keep it moving along whenever I have time and am not tripping up from exhaustion, my gorgeous reviewers ok since you asked you can run your fingers down Dean's chest, or through Sammy's hair, now pick one don't be greedy. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chap 16 Really!**_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean almost squawked.

"Dean Aruthma is a rogue cupid that attaches itself to one victim at a time, the only way to draw it out to where we want it is to engage in a sexual act, it is too twisted to respond to just loving actions as a normal cupid would." Angela was speaking in calm even tones attempting to settle Dean's outburst but she was also watching Ellie as she spoke.

"Really this is nuts, do you honestly think Ellie would be a part of this?" Dean spoke with scepticism and some anger.

"Well Dean if it's the only way, maybe we could work something out so it looks like you're having sex but aren't really." Sam suggested hopefully.

"I'm sorry Sam that won't work, it is not the visual that will attract the creature but the energy created by the act." Angela corrected.

"The what! Oh for fuck's sake let's just break the damn statue that should kill it, or hurt it at least." Dean replied.

"No we must not do that the statue reigns in the imps power keeps it confined to one person, if we break it we set it free to go wherever it wishes." Angela explained.

As Dean started to speak again Ellie grabbed his arm, he looked at her and she gave the briefest of nods.

"I think we should do it Dean, I'm responsible for this mess it's after my family and friends let's do what we have to get rid of it." Ellie voice shook a little but Dean could see she was serious.

"Really are you sure? It doesn't seem like we should but my moral compass has been off for a while so if you think it's ok well then." Dean tilted his head quizzically, Ellie nearly grinned he looked so adorable.

"Yes I think we should try at least, we have to do something to stop this, I can't stand the idea of anyone else getting hurt." Ellie replied.

"Alright, so Angela tell us what do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"We should return to Ellie's home the creature is based there and then we need to build a trap." Angela was holding Sam's hand as she spoke and he was perfectly happy to keep holding on all night.

The foursome packed up and headed back to Ellie's house Ellie sat in the front with Dean driving while Sam and Angela sat in the back conversing quietly with each other.

"Ellie are you sure about this?" Dean asked again.

"Yes I think so Dean, it's just all so crazy, do you think it will work?" she asked in return.

"I dunno," he sighed, "maybe, we have got too pretty big brains in the backseat there hammering out some kinda plan." Dean turned and gave Ellie a quick grin.

As they walked in the front door Dean gave a yelp something had leapt out onto his shoulder, he pushed Ellie aside and turned ready to fight just to face two golden eyes staring into his.

"Jesus cat give me a heart attack." He spoke as he carefully put the feline onto the floor, he looked up dreading what he might see, yep there it was three faces all grinning hugely at him.

"Oh shutup," he growled as he stalked off.

"Come back Dean save us from the scary kitty," Sam called after him Ellie giggled as she patted her wayward pet.

"Alright you clowns let's get down to it, once we get the damn thing here how are we gonna stop it?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Angela and trying to fight his annoyance at their dopey grinning faces.

"I have an idea Dean, but it would be better if I don't say what it is out loud, the creature is linked to Ellie and may be able to understand some of what we say, although it is no longer much more than a wild beast it may still have some comprehension." Angela replied.

"But there are one or two things I will need to prepare, Ellie could you show me to your room?" Ellie directed, as the girls left the room the brothers turned to each other.

"So Dean how's the leg, are you ok?" Sam asked concern showing now that they were alone.

"Yeah it's ok, hurt like a sonofabitch but it's fine now, sooo Angela's pretty hot, and smart you seem pretty into her." Dean smirked a little.

"Yeah she's something else I've never met anyone like her and it's weird she knows what we are, she understands it totally but she is ok with me." Sam looked bewildered he could not believe someone could accept him for what he was but that was exactly what this girl was doing.

Dean looked at his brother he understood exactly what he meant, and it hurt that his Sammy felt so unworthy of understanding, kindness or love.

But Dean understood because he felt precisely the same way he knew he was a monster even if he was trying to do good there was no redemption for him or for Sam, and that was his hell.

Angela walked back into the room without Ellie.

"Sam, Dean since it is after three now we will try tomorrow night it is best to work around midnight. Sam, Ellie has a spare room we can use, Dean you might as well join Ellie in her room I think she would like that."

"Oh ok thanks Angie I really appreciate your help." Dean replied giving his brother a brief punch in the arm as he went.

"Oh Dean." Sam called.

"Yeah."

"No hanky panky man we don't need you calling up the imp before we're ready hey." Sam answered laughing as Dean gave him an obscene gesture in response.

"Hmm Sam do you think that should go for us too?" Angela asked wickedly.

Sam looked at her with a startled expression before a smile lit his face and he swung her up in his arms. She hooked her arms around his neck and drew him in for a soft kiss after a moment he pulled back and looked at her she brushed the hair from his face and indicated a room to the right. Sam headed in keeping her tight while she nuzzled his neck before they settled on the bed.

Discarding their clothes they continued kissing, Sam nuzzled his face into the side of her neck breathing softly into Angela's ear causing her little shivers of delight.

Angela began to run her hands up Sam's back scratching lightly as she went , then moving her hands to the front she took hold of his burgeoning erection and began to stroke him with firm but gentle fingers.

He moaned softly before taking her breast in his mouth and running his tongue all over her causing her nipples to harden almost painfully. Angela arched her back and Sam continued down her body using his tongue to taste her every part, opening her up till she was panting with the intensity. He then returned to kiss her deeply while sliding himself in to her welcoming body. Both of them rode the crest of waves as pleasure as Angela quickly succumbed to that high once again, Sam soon followed groaning with effort and pure release.

As they lay together in the afterglow Angela soon fell asleep with a smile on her face, while Sam lay still watching the light of her aura soften as she slept.

_**Ok this took ages again I know I tend to have spurts of creativity followed by my muse going catatonic from overuse of twitter and facebook. Loved ep 1 season 7 have u seen? Oh my Cas! **_

_**Please review and you can have shirtless Dean give you a massage.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chap 17 Opening Up**_

Dean peeked carefully through the doorway to see Ellie quietly crying.

"Hey babe it's ok everything is gonna be fine shh." As he spoke he took her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder holding him tightly.

"Oh god I just can't believe this is happening to me, I'm sorry I don't usually wimp out like this."

"Ellie it's ok really anyone would."Dean replied sincerely.

Ellie looked at him and smiled briefly before going to the bathroom and washing her face, when she returned Dean took her in his arms and gave her a gentle hug. Ellie started to respond before she remembered about attracting the demon and pulled back. Dean realised and gently stroked her hair.

"You sleep I'll sit here and watch out for you." Dean gestured to a small cane chair.

"But you need to sleep you've been hurt." Ellie replied.

"I'll be fine, come on it will make me feel better and then tomorrow hopefully we can get this all sorted."Dean smiled at her taking his place on the chair.

Seeing she was beaten Ellie got into bed and soon, exhaustion overcoming her she fell asleep. Next morning after coffee all round things did not seem quite so grim, Angela asked Sam to take her to her home so that she could prepare a few items for dealing with Aruthma.

Dean and Ellie decided to go for a walk so they could talk a while without having to fear the imp over hearing anything they said.

"Dean how do you and Sam know so much about all this weird supernatural stuff?" Ellie asked.

"It's a long story and mostly a pretty fucked up one, but basically we've been fighting this kinda shit all our lives. So you don't have to worry we know what we're doing and Angela seems to have this thing pegged, so we should be fine. As long as you are sure you want to go through with it." He looked askance at her.

"Yes Dean I do it's weird and kind of embarrassing but I'll do what we need to get this thing off my back. And it's not like having sex with you is a chore or anything." She grinned sassily at him.

Dean laughed and they continued to walk he felt so comfortable with her he almost felt completely human. He could feel the demon banging on the walls sometimes but he was able to ignore it.

That night the time seemed to drag Sam and Dean were not drinking, it was not worth risking the girls by being less than 100% sober.

"Allright it's time."Angela said at 11.30 Ellie took Dean's hand and headed to the bedroom.

They sat on the end of the bed awkwardly, when Dean reached out tentatively and stroked Ellie's leg she moved in closer and touched his face, he is so beautiful she thought to herself.

After a long moment of hazel eyes looking into golden brown they leaned in to a long kiss, exploring each other's mouths and running hands along each other's bodies. Ellie moved towards the bed covers taking Dean with her. Sam and Angela were positioned in the hall Ellie surrounded by salt to make it less likely that the imp would sense them. Sam had to be careful to avoid the salt as it would harm him.

As Dean and Ellie covered themselves with sheets and Ellie had on only a pretty nightgown that and Dean his boxers simply lowered they continued their love making.

Dean was enjoying running his hands inside the silky material to Ellie's skin and breathing quietly into her ear whispering loving and slightly dirty remarks.

Ellie giggled at one as she held and stroked him then continued to kiss those oh so full and kissable lips. Angela had told them to prolong the foreplay the more loving they were the more drawn the imp would be. Sam and Angela were nearby and both were trying hard not to listen to the soft sounds coming from the room. Sam found it disturbing that the noises he could hear were turning him on a little, but decided it must be his demon nasty perverted thing. Angela touched his face giving him a small kiss before settling, both of them armed and ready.

Dean had turned Ellie over and was kissing up and down her back, soft slightly whiskery trails were sending shivers of delight through her. After a while she turned back and his hands moved onto her breasts, while they continued to kiss her moans becoming more urgent as she tried to stifle any noises she might be making.

Finally Dean decided not to wait any longer, as he really did not think he could wait another moment, he gently guided himself into Ellie's waiting warmth she moaned loudly forgetting for a moment that the others were nearby. Sam cringed on hearing Ellie's moan of passion, as he felt himself harden a little, he started reciting the periodic table in his head to take his mind off what was going on in the next room.

Ellie and Dean began to move as one becoming more urgent as they all but forgot why they were there and gave themselves to the moment. As Ellie reached her high Dean followed soon after, finally he too gave off a noise of pleasure that Sam heard all too clearly. Angela looked at Sam's uncomfortable face and gave his hand a squeeze, she too felt odd listening to the two others having sex right next to them.

As Dean moved off Ellie she smiled languidly at him, he adjusted his boxers and lay next to her she gave off a contented sigh and stroked his hair softly. Dean turned his head just as the claws ripped into his shoulder tearing out a great chunk of flesh, and causing him to yell in pain as Ellie screamed.

Sam roared into the room and swung at the imp it slashed at him drawing more blood and adding more flesh to its gory hands Sam lashed out kicking it.

The thing moved towards the window but recoiled from the salt Angela had placed there it began to weave around the room moving with lightning speed it managed to avoid the furious hunters who were both bleeding profusely. Dean from the shoulder, Sam from his forearm, once again Aruthma seemed able to make the demons bleed heavily, Sam concentrated briefly and the blood flowing from his arm slowed.

"Well brothers why do you stalk me and mine?" the imp had stopped running and was facing Sam and Dean from the other side of the bed. Ellie had run from the room to Angela who had salted the doorway to stop the demon from leaving. Of course Sam and Dean could not leave now either but that was ok with them.

It's voice was shocking, soft and childlike but with an edge of darkness that was really disturbing.

"We are not your brothers imp oh but I am gonna go Cain on your ass." Dean replied.

The imp giggled, "Oh but Dean you and Sam are my brothers as it spoke it waved it's claws and the brothers eyes both changed Dean's turning black and Sam's that deep emerald with no white in either of them.

Ellie who was watching from the doorway gasped and covered her mouth in horror, Angela laid her hand on Ellie's arm and spoke softly to her. But Dean had seen and knew that was it this beautiful girl that made him feel so human saw him for the monster he was.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Sam asked using all his strength to return his eyes to normal.

"Oh Sammy so many things I can do was an angel for a long time and a demon even longer." It replied.

"Well not for much longer buddy cause you're about to be toast." Dean spoke harshly moving towards the imp, it suddenly moved across the room again out of reach.

Dean cursed in the old days they could have just used a devils trap or some Latin but now both those options were out as they would get caught in them as well.

Angela stepped into the room and began to chant using Aruthma's name as she spoke in what Dean assumed was Korean. Aruthma began to squirm as it moved closer to her. It's movements were obviously not voluntary, however it did raise its claws ready to slash at Angela even while it could not control its legs.

Sam stepped forward and pinned its arms to its sides it began to curse and squeal, Angela leaned forward and with two slashes of the razor sharp knife she held, she tore open the stitches that covered the imps eyes.

As she did so the creature looked up at them its eyes were huge and limpid dark with pain, they shone with the beauty and innocence of an angel. Sam was taken aback, but Dean had whipped the sheet off the mirror than Angela had covered in the corner of the room.

Aruthma gazed with horror as it beheld itself for the first time in the thousands of years since it had fallen from grace. It touched its face and looked at those in the room tears streaming from those beautiful eyes. Then gazing once more deeply into the mirror it smiled briefly, and when it looked back at Dean its face was different, the teeth were normal once more and the skin looked soft and alive.

"Thankyou." Aruthma spoke softly

"I was so good once you know, I just loved my brother too much, I had to follow him even into hell, I believe you would understand that." Aruthma gazed at the Winchesters.

Then it turned back to the mirror, and with those razor sharp claws in a sudden move it ripped out its own throat falling gently to the ground. Sam leant down to it pity and horror moving him, as it gasped painfully it reached a hand to him, he hesitated for a moment and then took it.

Aruthma looked at him with gratitude before it took its last painful breath, Sam let go of the limp little hand and looked at his brother who had the same mixture of revulsion and pity on his face that he knew he held.

_**I hope you have enjoyed this Chap please review and let me know sorry for the delays I have long periods of writers block (also known as laziness) followed by brief periods of inspiration. All reviewers will receive the ability to block Lucifer from Sam's vision for a week.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chap 18 The Finale**_

Dean looked towards Ellie fearing what he would see, his eyes had reverted to their human appearance and he hoped, he just hoped as he gazed at her.

Ellie had her head in her hands and was sobbing to herself the entire drama had been so overwhelming, and she had barely slept in the last two days.

Sam reached for Angela and hugged her close she responded taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

"Ellie are you ok?" Dean asked leaning down at her side, Ellie flinched as he touched her arm and he hurriedly withdrew his hand, but stayed by her side.

"Dean what are you?" Ellie raised her head and looked into his eyes to reassure herself that he looked human.

"I'm a demon, but I'm trying do good, not to hurt people only to stop monsters, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." He replied softly eyes watching her intently.

Ellie shook herself another demon, she could not believe this beautiful being that she was beginning to love could be a damned soul.

"I don't understand Dean how could you be a demon and be trying to help people isn't that the opposite of what demons would normally do?" She asked.

She could not believe she was actually having this conversation a couple of days ago she had not even believed in demons. Now she had been sleeping with one.

Angela came over, "Ellie these two are different they have conquered their demonic natures, they have regained their humanity." As she spoke a light began to infuse the room, and with a flutter of wings Castiel appeared before the humans and demons.

"Angela is correct, greetings sister." Castiel bowed his head briefly at Angela who acknowledged this with an inflection of her own.

"What does he mean sister? " Sam questioned.

"Sam I am an Angel, my angelic memory was replaced with a human one until Castiel appeared, then I remembered who I am. My name is Angele, I am God's messenger sent to investigate and deal consequences." Angele replied to Sam.

"What about your vessel." Sam demanded.

"It was she you have truly been with Sam, Angela is a real person and you were truly with her, she had the body, I was dormant watching and evaluating you both." Angele replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"What that means Dean is that Angele was sent to watch over you and Sam and find out how you were behaving." Castiel replied.

"And what?" Dean spoke again, Sam was looking a little shell shocked at finding out he had been having sex with an angel and its vessel.

"Dean, Sam I have established your purity, your desire to do good and that you have redeemed yourselves. You shall be rewarded Our Father has granted us the power to do this for you if you so choose." Angele replied serenely.

"To do what?" Sam asked bewildered.

"We can give you back your humanity Sam, you and Dean can be human again." Castiel answered.

"Really! Yes please Cas make us human again, right Sammy." Dean had almost shouted.

Sam was watching the angels faces, "Is there a catch to all this?" he asked.

"Yes Sam there is one thing." Angele replied.

"Oh crap, I knew it was too good to be true." Dean muttered.

"You and Dean will have to forget about being hunters, forget that you knew about demons and angels and start new lives. We will erase your memories and give you new ones, your friends and family will not know you, you will not remember your childhoods as you do now, but you will still be brothers." Angele spoke clearly.

The brothers looked at each other, a fresh start no memories of hell or monsters but still brothers that was the main thing, Dean nodded and Sam acquiesced as well.

"Very well the choice is made, it is done." Castiel's voice faded.

Sam Winchester woke up and reached over to touch his wife, she murmured softly in her sleep before rolling onto her side her pregnant body snuggling in to him.

Sam lay for a moment thinking about the latest case he was working for the prosecutor's office, they were currently trying a wife murderer he wanted to make sure the bastard went away for life.

"Sam stop thinking it's Saturday take a break honey." His wife spoke softly.

"Sorry Angie, I promise it's all pancakes and football for the rest of the day." Sam replied nuzzling Angela's thick black hair.

"Remember we're meeting up with Dean and Ellie today for Cassie's birthday, I can't believe she's one already." Angela rose slowly and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah me too." Sam replied thinking of his curly haired niece with her adorable freckles and light brown eyes. She was really the cutest thing and the way his brother doted on Cassandra Mary Winchester was nearly as cute.

As Sam got up he wondered how Dean's latest project was going, the idea of running free mechanical workshops on weekends for some of the kids in the area had taken off. The Local salvage yard owner Robbie.. no Bobby, that's right Sam thought to himself Bobby Singer, was supporting them supplying the cars and Dean was paying for the parts.

Some local businesses were giving discounts on the parts, the kids were allowed to have a free car if they helped on two others that Bobby would sell. Sam determined that tomorrow he would go along and help out, although he was no car whiz, unlike his engineer brother, he did know one or two things about them.

Life was good and although he sometimes had these weirdass nightmares when he woke up he remembered he had a beautiful wife, a good job, a baby son on the way, and he knew he always had a big brother he could count on to hell and back.

_Well that's the end it took me weeks to get there I had all sorts of ideas: Ellie rejecting Dean, the boys becoming angels, their bodies dying when they were human again. But in the end this just flowed it is what I want for them. I think if Dean had had proper schooling he would have done really well, that is why he is an engineer with cars as a passion, and we all know Sam would prosecute the baddies not defend them. I also like the idea that they would still want to do good, hope you have enjoyed this story please let me know how you feel about the ending._


End file.
